A Broken Love Story
by Xema088
Summary: I hate Vanitas. With a passion. Our constant battles started 5 years ago, and they're still going on. Yeah,I kinda wanted them to stop, but I didn't expect them to end like this.  VanitasxOC KairixSora RikuxOC NaminexRoxas
1. Kairi

A Broken Love Story

Chapter 1

_Kairi_

Vanitas hated Xema. Xema hated Vanitas. Any form of love..even a simple friendship would be unthinkable between them. If love was a flower, it would be dead. It wouldn't even want to bloom.

Xema's POV

I hit the alarm clock. It still sang it's hideous song. BLEEP BLEEP it said, over and over again. I hit it once more. Nothing happened. Being too tired to getup, I pushed it onto the floor where it rolled under my bed. I could still hear it, but it was quieter. I blinked my eyes open, and stared at my cat,who looked surprised. I don't see why, though. This happened ever day.

Suddenly my cat jumped up and hid under my bed. I turned toward the door, where my dad stood silently. He looked as tired as I was- if not more. "Come on, Xema." He said. "You've gotta...(yawn) get ready for school." I stared blankly ahead as my distress grew even more. School was the last place I ever wanted to be. Not because the work was too hard. Not because I hated the teachers. My hatred toward the building I visited everyday is a result of one person.

Vanitas.

I hated him since the day we met in second grade. I was drawing a picture at lunch time. Vanitas spilled his grape juice on it...actually, switch the word 'spilled' with 'poured'. He didn't even try to make it look accidental. "Oops" He said, wearing an ugly smirk. Later on, when no one was looking, I threw a handful of dirt and pebbles at him. "Oops!" I said, exaggerating my voice to make it sound as annoying as possible. And so began our lifetime of hatred toward each other.

I sighed as my dad left. From my rawer, I pulled out a dark red shirt, matching it with jeans. I slipped on two socks- a striped one on the right, a dotted one on the left. For as long as I can remember, I have worn miss-matching socks. At this point, if ever I wore a matching pair, my dad would playfully tell me to change my socks. On 'crazy sock day' I wore matching socks. Other than that, miss-matched was my thing.

Once I had breakfast and combed my hair and all that other morning stuff, I went to board the bus, picking my seat near the front next to a window.

I thought back to my relationship with Vani. He hates when I call him that. Anyways, I guess I can thank my brothers for my school survival. After years of practice on them, I've decided that the best way to deal with this kind of stuff is to annoy the hell out of anyone who makes you mad. It's lots of fun, actually. You know, as long as you don't get in trouble. I love to see him glaring at me when I make rude comments or slap him or whatever. But it's so much more enjoyable to see his face after I've annoyed him to some degree. Let it be the result of calling him Vani, stealing _his_ seat next to _s _friends at _his _table, or my favorite: practically stalking him whenever you can.

My friends don't really like what I do. Namine thinks it's rude, and Xion finds it more annoying that I spend more time bugging Vani than talking to her. I probably should be with my friends more, but the battle between me and Vani never stops. I guess it's partly my fault for being so stubborn. I refuse to let him have the last word, an it's the same with him. Our battle began 5 years ago. Nowhere we are in 7th grade and nowhere near the end.

The bus stopped to let Kairi on. She is one of my friends, but I don't hang out with her too much. That's because she's always staring at Sora. Sora is Vani's cousin, and he's kinda dumb. So I rarely talk to him. The only ones I like from Vani's family are Roxas and Ventus. Roxas being Sora's twin, yet somehow blessed with a brain, and Ventus being Vani's younger brother, yet cute and friendly. Oh, when I say 'cute' I mean like a puppy cute. Like...puppy's are cute but you don't want to marry them or anything. You know what I mean...

I stared out the window, ignoring the redhead girl next to me. Until, that is, she spoke; and action she rarely uses towards me anymore. "Give it up, Xem. It's obvious you like Vanitas."

"Okay, first: Mega blarf. (yes. I said blarf) Second: where the hell did _that _come from?"

"I know you well enough by now. You had that look in your eye, you only have it when you think about Vanitas. You've had that look a lot lately."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're crazier than I thought. I like Riku. You know that."

She shrugged. "Whatever." and slipped on her headphones, closing her eyes; silently singing along to her music. I searched the bus for a red porcupine,signaling Kairi's older brother. From the seat behind me, A hand came up and poked my face.

"Must you do that, Axel?" I asked the porcupine.

"No. but it's fun." I glared at him, and he laughed in return. "Oh, calm down. The bus needs humor." I listened to a conversation going on nearby. I heard several laughs.

"There's plenty of humor going on without you poking my face." He frowned at me, and I turned around.

Before long, we had arrived at school, an I prepared myself for the long day ahead. We had about half an hour before classes began, so I ran out back to meet my friends. Namine was doodling again, and Xion was watching her, waiting for me. I approached the duo and wrapped my arm around Xion's shoulders. She laughed quietly and Namine didn't seem to notice my arrival. I saw that Kairi had already abandoned us for Sora. _Some friend she is,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Xema." Xion said, and Namine looked up to smile at me. "Kairi texted me last night. Do you really have a crush on Vanitas?"

_Damn it. Knowing Kairi, this'll be all over the school by lunch!_ "Blarf. No way. I told you guys, I like Riku..." With that, I glance over in Kairi's direction Next to Sora stood Riku, looking as sexy as ever. I smiled to myself. Xion saw where I was looking, and laughed again. "Okay..but Kairi's a gossip queen. You'd better tell her to forget that."

"Already did. She said 'whatever' and listened to her music." I sighed. "Lie or not, if Vanitas hears about this, I'm dead."

"Come on, you can beat him."

"It would be more than verbal, Xion. I _cannot_ do physical violence." She wore a worried look for awhile, then gave me a hug. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." I glanced at Namine's drawing. It was yet another for her gallery of 'Namine x Roxas' pictures; which at this point probably contained...7 billion drawings? Somewhere around there. I smiled to myself. I placed my head on Xion's shoulder then said to Namine: "You two make a cute couple." She replied with a soft giggle. "Thanks."

"I'm surprised you two aren't dating yet."

Her smile instantly faded away. "He's always surrounded with his friends. I can never talk to him."

"You need more guts, Namine."

"Oh, like you'd go over there right now and talk to Riku." Xion remarked

"Watch." I smirked, then made my way over to the boys group. Sadly, Vanitaswassitting there. I hadn't seen him earlier, since he was hidden behind Hayner. "Sup, Master Dorkicus." I said. I used that nickname for anyone I disliked. He nodded at me, scowling. I slipped my hand around Riku's shoulders. Thankfully, he seemed to think that I was just being me.

"Hey, Xema." Riku said

"Hi, Riku." I smiled at him. Kairi stared at me blankly from her place on Sora's lap.

"Aww. That's not interesting." She said; I knew what she was talking about.

"Kairi, I swear if you say anything..."

"About what?" Vanitas asked, clearly interested. I merely stuck my tongue out at him, and he smirked.

"About her crush on you...Oops! I wasn't supposed to say anything!" I scowled at Kairi.

"W-what?" Vanitas asked, between laughs. He wiped a tear from his eye "Oh my GOD, Xema! You're such an _idiot_!"

"Sorry, Xema." Kairi murmured.

"Xema?" Riku asked. I looked at him; he looked...sad. I hugged him tighter.

"I _swear_, Riku. It's not true.

Hayner was laughing like crazy "Oh, Deny it all you want Xema. We all can tell by the way you're blushing." Was I blushing? But...I _don't_ like Vanitas. I _hate_ him. Tears started forming in my eyes, but I was to shocked to notice. I only felt more embarrassed when I felt the hot tears on my face. Their laughs rang in my ears. I glanced at Riku. He was the only one who wasn't laughing. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Riku." I whispered. Did I say it right? It sounded more like I actually liked Vanitas. It was too embarrassing to think, so I slipped away from Riku and hid under the stairs. The ell rang, but I didn't care. I would stay there all day if I wanted to. I've done it before. Maybe...If I felt better by lunch...I could come out and talk to Riku. Explain this whole misunderstanding.

But for now, all I could do was cry. I heard people walking away as they went to their classes, talking and laughing like always. Oblivious to the mess of a girl hiding away from it all. I could still hear their laughs. I could still see Riku's face. I cried even more, hoping it would wash away the awful memories. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. I'm not sure. Soon after, everything went dark, and I gave into the sweet surrender of sleep The perfect escape from this horrid world.


	2. Good Girl

Chapter 2

Good Girl

I ran.

I ran as fast I could.

I didn't know where I was going, or what I was trying to get away from, but I ran. A path of hot tears trailing behind me. Were those tears...mine? Why was I crying? Why was there a burst of pain where my heart should be? What happened?

I thought back, trying to remember something, _anything_ to explain what was happening. The final breath I could manage escaped my lungs, and I collapsed I held myself tightly, hoping to shield myself from the world of pain. My breath was choppy, as I was sucking in air between my tears. "Please.." I called into the dark. I felt surprise to hear my own voice. "Please make it stop!" What? Make what stop? What was I talking about? "No more!" I cried. I tried to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something. Something other than this darkness. I noticed a figure move. Part of me was relieve that I wasn't alone. The other part, though, was terrified.

"No!" A sudden shock overcame me. Intense pain filled my stomach. I looked, and saw puddles of blood forming around me. Burning tears escaped my eyes. "pl-please..." I managed to say. The darkness somehow got even darker. My thoughts seemed to escape. I felt dizzy.

"I..I love you." I said. Who did I say that to? I tried to get one last look. The last thing I could see was a pair of bright yellow eyes looking at me.

Everything went dark.

I shot up, my heart pounding. I stared at my surroundings, and everything made sense. At least. more so than before. I had gone to sleep, I had a nightmare. End of story.

I wanted to forget the nightmare. But one thing stayed in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to forget. I had said 'I love you' It could only be directed to the set of yellow eyes. But who's eyes were they? And why did I say 'I love you' to someone who murdered me? Damn, I must be out of my mind.

I checked my watch. It was 11:20, I'd been asleep for hours. I yawned, then smiled to myself. _Halfway through with the day...Damn it!_ I realized that lunch would be starting soon. I didn't want to see anyone yet. I knew some of them would be worried about me, and I knew that others would laugh. I hate pity, I hate being laughed at. But I needed to talk to Riku. I sighed and clutched my bag to my chest. _10 minutes to go...better make a choice now. _I thought. _Or...I could wait and act on instinct. _I liked the other plan better, so I pulled out a book and waited.

10 minutes went by faster than I thought it would. Various footsteps marched up and down the stairs, a collection of voices began screaming and laughing. I quickly picked up on Kairi's voice as she walked by.

"So, you think she's okay?"

I heard Sora's voice respond...at least, it sounded like Sora. "Meh. Hard to tell. I haven't seen her since this morning...Vanitas can be such a jerk sometimes. I think it's cute if she has a crush- even if it is on a freak like him." Yup, it was defiantly Sora talking. He and Kairi were the only ones I knew who were too lost in each other to listen. I've said countless times: _"I like Riku" _Do either of them understand that? No.

I sighed and placed my hands over my face. I sat like that for a while until I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder. "You ready to come out now?" I nodded and took the outstretched hand.

"Thanks...Riku." I said, unsure whether I should look at him or not. He led me to the space between our two tables. I guess he expected me to join my friends.

I looked at Riku's table. I saw Hayner glaring at me, Roxas looking worried, Kairi looking sorry, Sora looking...well I couldn't see his face. But I saw no Vanitas. So, I sat next to Riku, and quietly placed an arm around him.

"So, the princess has the guts to show her ugly face around here" Hayner said. He received a glare from nearly everyone else. I don't see why Riku, Roxas, Sora and sometimes even Ventus decide to sit with the few jerks in this school: Vanitas, Hayner, Seifer... I sighed. I've never understood boys- people in general. They're too confusing Too hard to figure out.

Like I'm one to talk. I can be pretty much the most confusing girl in the world. Even in my yearbook from last year: A classmate wrote: Dear girl who confuses me, you confuse me.I smiled to myself, but Hayner must've caught it.

"What, you thinking about Vanitas again?" He asked me. So, I moved to sit next to him, (sadly, though, that meant I had to leave Riku) Hayner looked at me with disgust and I smiled sweetly. At that moment, however, Vanitas walked up with his lunch tray.

"Move it, nerd, or I'll sit on you."

I shrugged "Whatever." He glared at me for a moment, then sat next to me; purposely squishing me between himself and Hayner. I simply peeled a slice of cheese away from my sandwich and nibbled on it. Vanitas used this opportunity to take the rest of my sandwich...I took his pizza.

Kairi, clearly oblivious to what I was trying to do, interrupted by asking "You aren't mad at me, are you?" I grabbed a cracker from Roxas's lunchable and threw it at her.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm more annoyed than mad." Meanwhile, Roxas was scowling at me for steeling part of his lunch. He rolled his eyes.

Kairi looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry." She begged. I smiled at her.

"I told you, it's fine."

"Really? Cause you're basically the laughing stock of the school now." I raised an eyebrow at Vanitas.

"Oh? Then how come There's no-one laughing at me?" Just then, Hayner decided to laugh like a madman. I pushed him. He fell. I was surprised because I'm not really that strong. For his sake, I hope I just caught him off-guard.

"What the fuck, Xema?" I took over his used-to-be seat so that there was a more comfortable distance between me and Vanitas. He seemed relieved that I'd moved; so I rested on his arm as if he were a couch cushion.

"Hey, Kai. You're bubber's here." I said, motioning to Axel who was walking towards us. His twin brother, Lea, came soon after. Personally, I liked Lea better than Axe. He was much less annoying. "Hola, Lisa." I said. "Why weren't you on the bus this morning?"

"I told you not to call me that." He shook his head. "Isa picked me up this morning."

"Ah. Well, if you don't want to be called Lisa, I suggest you get your name changed to something cooler...more masculine."

"We can't do that!" Axel cried. "We have this special name thing going on...My name is an anagram of Lea with an x. If he changed it, we won't have that anymore!"

"He _could_ change into Ale or something. A.L.E? It could still work." Lea glanced at his slightly older brother.

"No! My little brother is Lea. No changing!" Axel finally took a seat next to Roxas, and Lea sat next to me- once again pushing me uncomfortably close to Vanitas.

"Damn it, Vani, do you have to sit here? I was here first! Plus, you smell!" My commentary received an expected glare from him. To be honest, he actually smelled kind of nice today. Not that I would let him think that. I just wanted to irk him more so.

"Not like you smell like roses either, Xema." He said, eating his cookie. I pulled it out of his grasp, then broke off the part he bit off. I flung it into the trash. "Thank you." He said sarcastically. I smiled and said: "You're welcome!" Just like a good girl should.


End file.
